


Be

by IzzN2Punk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS AS A SHIP FIC FOR ANY OF THE KIDS, Gen, I can't Emphasize ENOUGH that this isn't romantic, Major Spoilers, Screenplay/Script Format, scriptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: A tribute to Undertale focusing on Flowey's feelings about Chara and FriskSong is "Be" by Hoizer





	Be

( _ Instrumental) _

Title card "Be" stands against Mt. Ebbot, before disappearing. Zoom into the mountain, showing the hole into the underground, and following a beam of light into the underground, panning down to reveal Chara, who has fallen and lies face down on the ground)

_ When all the worst we fear lets fall its wake _

(The shot focuses on Chara, who struggles to get up. Seeing a shadow looking at them, Chara looks up to see Asriel watching them with concern)

_ When the gyre widens on and when the wave breaks _

(Asriel offers his paw to Chara, who seems afraid, but willing to trust him. As Chara reaches to take it, the background is white with a red heart. When Chara takes Asriel's paw, the background turns black, and the soul becomes a monster soul, which breaks)

_ When St. Peter loses cool and bars the gates _

(Chara and Asriel disappear, and the empty background pulsates into the background of the Barrier. Asgore appears before the barrier, his face coldly furious. He brandishes his trident, blocking the exit to the surface)

_ When Atlas acts the maggot, makes his arms shake _

(Alphys watches Mettaton test his newly built robot body as he waves his arms around, making dramatic poses. Alphys is proud and happy for her friend, but when Metton isn't looking at her, she looks worried)

_ When the birds are heard again and they're singing' _

(Sans is seen sitting in his sentry station, eyes closed and leaning back as Papyrus rants to him about something. Birds are perched on the station and are singing. Gaster briefly glitches into frame, but neither brother notices him)

_ Once atrocity is hoarse from voicing shame _

(Toriel walks towards the door to her house, stopping briefly to stare at the basement stairs. As she exits the house, her face is regal and cool)

_ And when the earth is trembling on some new beginin' _

(Flowey appears in the ruins, looking up at the ceiling almost fondly. He briefly glitches into Asriel, and when he's Flowey again, he's gazing expectantly at the entrance to room with golden flowers)

_ With the same sweet shock of when Adam first came _

(Frisk is seen lying on a bed of flowers. As they slowly get up, they briefly glitch into Chara. As they walk into the next room, Flowey smiles)

_ Be, be, be, be, be, be as you've always been _

(Flowey offers the "friendliness pellets" to Frisk, who watches them float around with wonder, before reaching to grab one)

_ Be, be, be, be, be, be as you've always been _

_ (Lover be good to me) _

(As Frisk's hand closes, it grabs onto a white paw, the perspective shifting to show them and Toriel in the kitchen, Toriel using her hand to guide Frisk's as they cut butter for the cinnamon-butterscoth pie being made. As the two talk, Frisk stares into the knife, and briefly sees the reflection of Chara staring back at them)

_ Be as you've always been (Lover, be good to me) _

(Frisk faces Toriel, looking terrified and desperate. They wield the toy knife defensively. Both they and Toriel are hurt from the fight)

_ Be like the love that discovered the sin _ ( _ Lover, be good to me _ ) 

(With a final attack, Toriel runs out of HP and becomes dust. Seeing what they're done Frisk Is horrified and drops the toy knife and falls to the ground, hands covering their face)

_ That freed the first man and will do so again. And, Lover, be good to me (Lover, be good to me) _

(The background briefly becomes black, before shifting so that Frisk is back on the flower bed they originally fell down upon. Frisk moves their hands away and stares bewildered. Flowey pops up, mocking Frisk for resetting, before disappearing when Toriel appears)

_ Be that hopeful feeling when Eden was lost (Lover, be good to me) _

(Toriel lets Frisk leave the Ruins, walking away so she doesn't have to see them go. Frisk steps out into the Snowdin forest)

_ It's been deaf to our laughter since the master was crossed (Lover, be good to me) _

(Papyrus and Frisk race to finish their copy of "junior jumble before the other finishes in the library. As Papyrus covers his answers, Frisk sticks their tongue out at him and brandishes a pencil like it's a sword. When Frisk jokingly strikes with a slashing motion, the pencil becomes a spear, wielded by Undyne)

_ Which side of that wall really suffers that cost? _

(Undyne stands on the peak, challenging Frisk to fight them. Frisk stares up at Undyne with fear and uncertainty, but doesn't back away)

_ Oh, Lover, be good to me _

(As Frisk and Undyne stare each other down, the screen is shown from a TV, from which Alphys anxiously watches the fight. The perspective slowly zooms into the TV screen, cutting Alphys off)

_ (Instrumental) _

(The TV channels suddenly changes to show a report on Asgore's plan to free the Underground with human souls, showing pictures of the souls in their capsules. The frame zooms into a picture of Asgore, eventually cutting out the TV and report. Suddenly the picture moves, Asgore's head bowing slightly as he sighs)

_ When the man who gives the order is born next time round on the boat sent back _

(Asgore is shown in the coffin room, staring at the six human souls with a regretful expression. As he examines Chara's coffin, his face crumbles and he sobs. The camera pans downward and into darkness)

_ When the bodies starving at the border are on TV giving people the sack _

(In the darkness, Chara and Asriel stand still, their faces hidden by the bundles of golden flowers they're holding. Suddenly they vanish, and Flowey's face appears. In a flash of brightness, the audience sees the body of Photoshop Flowey against his TV face as he grins menacingly at the silhouette of Frisk)

_ Oh, when the sea rises to meet us _

(In a flash, the souls rise against Flowey, leaving him battered and alone in the black and featureless landscape with Frisk)

_ Oh, when there's nothin' left for you and I to do _

(As Frisk refuses to kill him, Flowey's face becomes more and more distraught, until he eventually flees)

_ Oh, when there's nobody upstairs to receive us _

(Frisk stands alone in the empty void, staring upwards, their face wrought with uncertainty. Behind them, Flowey springs up, and Frisk turns their head to glance at him)

_ When I have no kind words left, love for you _

(Flowey bows his head slightly, looking tired. A petal falls off and blows above Frisk and Flowey, twisting into a SAVE point.)

_ Instrumental _

(Frisk is now back before their fight with Asgore. With a neutral express, they turn to look at the door leading to the barrier, before walking in the opposite direction)

_ Be, be, be, be, be, be as you've always been _

(Frisk wonders through the true lab, stopping in the golden flowers room. As they face the flowers, a lab screen briefly glitches into a red smiley face)

_ Be, be, be, be, be, be as you've always been _

(Cut to Flowey absorbing the souls of everyone in the underground. As the screen turns white, we see a shot of Frisk's face, which goes from angry to shocked. Cut back to where Flowey was standing to reveal Asriel, who clenches his fist as though he has not done so in a very long time. As he turns around to face Frisk, he smiles)

_ Lover be good to me _

(Asriel transforms into his battle form)

_ Ah, be love in its disrepute (Lover be good to me) _

(Asriel attacks Frisk with his Chaos Saber, landing several hits) 

_ Scotches the hillside and salts every root (Lover be good to me) _

(As Frisk is shown taking damage through fire magic and then with lightning, they continue to stand, even if it's clear they are growing weaker)

_ And watches the slowin' and starvin' of troops _

(Standing behind Frisk are their friends, faces covered by glitching white boxes. Frisk looks sad before they clench a fist in front of them, becoming deep in concentration)

_ And, lover, be good to me (Lover be good to me) _

(As they concentrate, the bright yellow light of the save point starts to emerge from Frisk's closed fist. Before yellow envelopes the screen, Frisk's friends are restored to their true selves, and cheer them on)

_ Be there and just as you stand (Lover be good to me) _

(When the light fades away, Frisk stands alone, looking uncertain on what to do next. Staring at Asriel's final form, sad and afraid, their hand instinctively goes towards their heart)

_ Or be like the rose that you hold in your hand (Lover be good to me) _

(Frisk's hand brushes against the locket from Chara and Asriel's room, causing Frisk to bring it upwards to look at it. Past the heart, Frisk sees Asriel preparing an attack)

_ That will grow bold in a barren and desolate land _

(As the perspective returns to Frisk, Chara is shown standing with the locket in their hand, a sorrowful expression on their face. The camera revolves clockwise around Chara, and when the rotation is complete, Frisk is now standing, staring at the locket with a determined expression)

_ Oh, lover, be good to me _

(Frisk extends their hand towards Asriel, trying to save him)

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Be as you’ve always been? _

(Asriel briefly stops preparing his attack in confusion, before his face face morphs into anger. As he finishes preparing, he unleashes a rainbow beam that Frisk can't escape from)

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Be as you've always been? _

(As Frisk struggles to endure the attack, they continue to reach towards Asriel, refusing to give up on saving him. The heart locket cracks from the damage it takes during the attack)

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Be as you've always been? _

(As Asriel attack fades, Frisk puts their hand down. Asriel begins to sob, and as his face twists into despair, Frisk walks over to him and leans against him consolingly)

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Love, won't you be _

_ Be as you've always been? (Lover be good to me) _

(While Frisk comforts Asriel, his final form starts to crumble away. As Frisk moves to try and wrap their arms around him, Asriel turns back into his true form and hugs Frisk back)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
